For the Love of Pie!
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: For LarryLuvsPie competition! Please read and review. I can't really explain this story. It's... wierd. One-Shot! Please tell me what you think!


**A/N: Ok, this is my contest entry for ****LarryLuvsPie****'s contest. I know I won't win, or even place, but it was worth a shot! I hope at least one person likes it. Please comment and tell me if you do! It would mean the world. I'm not too sure if it's good or not. I'd really like some feedback.**

**Btw, ****LarryLuvsPie****, I love your name. It's sooo pretty. Your real name I mean. As in Zaira. = ) Anyway, just wanted to tell you that!**

Sonny Munroe sat on the couch in the Prop House with an annoyed look on her face. She couldn't think of a single sketch to do for the next episode! Nico and Grady had caught the flu from Zora so they couldn't help, and Tawni was Tawni. She was just too lazy to help. Sonny turned on the TV. The news channel was on.

A pretty women around 25 was smiling at the screen. "Hello and welcome to Fox 23 news. Freak storms have passed over green country-." The woman continued to talk but Sonny muted her out. It wasn't until a video of a monkey running down The Walk of Fame, that Sonny began to listen again.

"Also, a monkey has escaped from the zoo. Animal control is out trying to find it so please watch out, it has pie." The new reporter said. "I'm **Zaira**, and this is Fox 23 news."

Sonny rolled her eyes. She knew it was a lot different here in Hollywood than in Wisconsin, but seriously? A monkey with pie?

Sonny shook her head and walked to the cafeteria. It was completely empty, which was very unusual for a Friday at the studio. Sonny made her way toward the yogurt machine and got herself a small cup and filled it with Strawberry yogurt. When she turned around, Chad was walking in.

"Munroe." He said.

"Cooper." Sonny replied glaring at him.

"Where are the other Randoms?" Chad asked, grabbing a cup and filling it with chocolate yogurt.

"Do you care?" Sonny asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." Chad said, shaking his head. He looked toward the door, and screamed. He threw his yogurt in the air and grabbed Sonny. He pulled her in front of him, like a shield. Chad glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes.

Sonny looked towards the doorway of the cafeteria. The monkey stood at the door with a pie in its right hand. Chad let out another terrified scream.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny exclaimed pointing at the mammal. "It's the monkey!"

Chad let out another shriek. "Get rid of it, Sonny!" He exclaimed.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, looking at Chad bewildered. An amused smile played its way upon her lips. "Are you scared?"

"Yes." Chad said. "Will you please just get it out of here?" Sonny let a giggle before stopping. The monkey stood still at the doorway.

"Aw, Chad, it's ok to be afraid. Lots of people are afraid of animals." Sonny said. She felt bad for mocking Chad. She turned around and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

Chad looked at Sonny like she was stupid, pushing her hand away. "What?" He asked. He shook his head. "Sonny, I'm not afraid of the monkey!"

"Then what are you afraid of?" Sonny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"The pie!" Chad exclaimed. He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're afraid of pie?" Sonny asked, her eyes widening.

Chad nodded and Sonny broke down into hysterical laughter. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "Sonny!" Chad exclaimed. "Get up! What if the ugly fur ball throws the pie at me?"

At the exact moment when Chad said 'ugly fur ball', the monkey began to approach the two young stars. "Sonny…" Chad said, eyes widening.

"I think you made it mad." Sonny said.

"Pfft. I didn't make it mad. You made it mad when you insulted me." Chad said backing up in the direction of the wall, with Sonny by his side.

"When did I insult you?" Sonny asked.

"When you made fun of my fear of pies!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Sonny exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Who is really afraid of _pies_?"

Chad looked at Sonny like she was stupid. "I'm not afraid of _**all**_ pies." He said. "Just cherry pie."

"Oh, that makes such a difference." Sonny said sarcastically. The two finally ended up cornered by the monkey and the wall.

"Ahhh." Chad said staring down at the small thing. "Pet it, Sonny. Maybe, it will let us go."

"Why don't you pet it?" Sonny asked looking at Chad with a glare.

"It has a pie." Chad said. "Duh!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. She stuck her hand out, getting ready to pet the small monkey. It made action to bite her. "AH!" Sonny exclaimed, pulling her hand back. "Stupid monkey!"

The monkey looked at Sonny. He lifted the pie and threw it at Sonny. It hit her smack-dab in the face. Chad let out a howl of laughter. The monkey turned back to Chad. He grabbed a random lollipop out of trash and threw it onto Chad's head. It stuck like glue to his hair. "My hair!" He exclaimed. The monkey ran out of the room, but not before Chad could catch a small smirk on its face.

"It was smirking!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, monkeys don't smirk." Sonny said. She was beginning to wipe off the pie.

"Yes, they do." Chad said.

"No, they don't." Sonny argued. She took a step toward him.

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

With each word the other inched closer.

"DO!"

"DON'T!""

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

Then suddenly, Chad and Sonny were kissing. The pie on Sonny's face and head, and the lollipop in Chad's hair, forgotten about. It was just them.

Soon, they pulled apart. Chad smirked. He wiped some cherry pie off of his face. He tilted his head to the side. "Suddenly, I'm not scared of cherry pie." He said before smirking and kissing Sonny again.


End file.
